Fragments of Memories
by r a i k u u d a n . e x e
Summary: Los recuerdos hermosos se quedan en tu cabeza por siempre, tu subconsciente los atesora como un maravilloso premio que alimenta tu alma. Nunca permitas olvidar a aquellos que prometieron estar a tu lado, ya que ellos son tus verdaderos amigos. [yaoi]


**Fragments of Memories**  
_By Raikuudan.exe_

**Prologue**

::·::·::·::

Konoha es una aldea próspera y famosa entre las demás. La aldea secreta entre las hojas es hogar de los ninjas más poderosos y heroicos que han existido, entre ellos _Yondaime_ por ejemplo, el antiguo cuarto Hokage, aquel que sacrificó su vida para salvar al resto de la aldea de la gran amenaza que era el _Kyuubi_, el demonio zorro de nueve colas. Konoha es tierra de héroes y ninjas valerosos, ninjas que luchan por sus ideales y por lo que es correcto.

"¡Mamá no quiero quedarme!" Muchas eran las voces que podían ser escuchadas en el terreno, muchos niños rogaban a sus padres que nos los dejaran; aferrándose a sus prendas, escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas, mientras muchos otros entraban emocionados al edificio, despidiéndose con simples movimientos de manos al no poder esperar para que comenzara su primer día en la academia. Así es, era el primer día de todos estos niños cuyo único sueño era convertirse en shinobis, ninjas entrenados que combatirían por Konoha, su aldea, en un futuro no muy lejano.

Todas las clases se fueron llenando en pocos segundos, los nuevos estudiantes escogían un asiento cuando entraban a sus respectivas aulas y charlaban con los compañeros de al lado, haciendo nuevas amistades, creando lazos amistosos que probablemente perdurarían por el resto de sus vidas. La importancia del primer día de clases recaía en esto, las primeras relacionas entre los estudiantes.

"_Hola, soy Koutarou."_

"_¡¡Yo soy Megumi!!"_

"_Mi nombre es Kaoru, mucho gusto."_

Se estrechaban manos y anunciaban nombres, se compartían intereses y hobbies, los niños no perdían tiempo.

"¡TODOS USTEDES SON MIS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS!"

Y entre todas las voces, una en particular interrumpió a los demás niños, aguda y muy ruidosa. Un pequeño chico rubio se alzó de entre los demás, parándose encima de una de las largas mesas, apuntando con su dedo al resto de los nuevos estudiantes.

"_¿Quién es él?"_

"_¿No es el chico que siempre está solo?"_

"_¿Cómo logró entrar a la Academia?"_

El rubio no prestó atención, y su enorme sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

"¡MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO Y SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO HOKAGE!"

Toda la clase se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto, pero luego, los niños comenzaron a reír furiosamente, algunos cayeron al suelo, sosteniendo sus barrigas, y otros se mantuvieron en pie, apoyándose de las paredes.

"_¿Quién te crees que eres?"_

"_¡Eres tan solo un idiota!"_

"_¡Un tonto como tú nunca podría ser Hokage!"_

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció, y una gran furia remplazó su antigua confiada actitud. Sus ojos brillaban como repletos de fuego, y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza formando un puño.

"¡No soy un tonto¡Seré el mejor Hokage, ya lo verán!"

"Ya basta," Una nueva voz entró a escena "Todos a sus lugares." Y esta era obviamente la de un adulto. Un hombre de tez morena entró a la clase, cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola de caballo, y vestía un chaleco verde que indicaba que aquel hombre poseía el rango de _chuunin_, era su nuevo profesor...

"Umino Iruka," Escribió el hombre en el pizarrón, su nombre era Iruka, y era el encargado de convertir a todos aquellos niños inmaduros, en ninjas entrenados. "Bien, ahora pasaré lista, cuando los llame pónganse en pie, preséntense ante el resto de la clase y compartan algo acerca de ustedes."

Iruka-sensei tomó una carpeta de su escritorio, y comenzó a leer todos los nombres en la lista. Uno por uno, cada estudiante se presentaba y mencionaba a la clase algunos cuantos datos acerca de ellos, sus gustos, color favorito, comida favorita, cosas simples.

"Yo soy Akimichi Chouji, y me gusta comer."

"Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, y quiero ser un gran ninja como mi hermano."

"Nara Shikamaru, estoy aquí porque me obligaron a venir."

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto¡Y seré el próximo..."

"Si, el próximo Hokage, ya lo sabemos idiota."

"¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!"

"Niños, niños, por favor. Regresen a sus lugares." Iruka dio un suave suspiro y regresó su atención a la lista, siempre era igual con los nuevos ingresados, el mismo desorden y las misma discusiones entre los alumnos. Pero aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado, sus nervios nunca salían intactos de un primer día en la Academia.

Iruka observó a todos los niños frente a él, era un caos, ahora de repente todos se habían unido al conflicto, libros eran lanzados, bolas de papel arrugado servían como granadas, parecía una guerra mundial. El maestro se sentó en su silla, derrotado, y reposó su cabeza en sus brazos, esperando a que la euforia se calmara...

_Este va a ser un largo año..._


End file.
